spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CptAcheron/USS Enterprise A - Buildplans
This is the official release of the buildplans for the Federation's new multi-purpose science vessel, the USS Enterprise A. Max. Speed: warp 5.0 Max. Cruise Speed: warp 4.5 1 - P O W E R S U P P L Y ---- : This vessel's main power supply comes from four Solar Panel Large and two CSgt Nuclear Generator located along the warp nacelles. : They provide enough power to run the entire starship along with secondary systems. : They also allow the ship to provide any docked ship with extra power. : : : : : : : 2 - S E C O N D A R Y H U L L ---- : The secondary hull is the structural and power core of the vessel. Every single conduit and wire running along the ship pases through this section at some point. : Main thrusters and fuel tanks are also located in this section and are the prefered source of power for subluminal speed travel. : The warp core is what could be refered as the heart of the ship and is located in the center of the secondary hull. The dylithium matrix is the most important component and is controlled by two ADS Core Modules that act as the main computer. They surround the matrix with powerful magnetic fields in order to contain the highly enrgetic reaction. Two Control Rooms have been added to manage any problem and supervise crucial procedures. : 3 - P R I M A R Y H U L L ---- 'SHUTTLE BAYS AND DOCKING PORTS:' : ' '''The USS Enterprise A has two shuttle bays, located on each side of the ship. Each shuttle bay has an inventory of two smaller ship (non of which are warp capable). The first one is an automated transfer vehicle, or ATV. The second one is a manned Pod docked to a Mission Control Unit. Each shuttle bay is maneged by controllers situated in the Control Room. : Each side also has an Airlock that connects to a general Docking Port. These are controlled from Cupolas located right next to the Docking Port. 'COMMAND UNIT: : This section is were almost all starfleet personel is located. It is also were most of the research is done . It has got twelve modules, including bridge (superior deck not shown), mess hall, science labs, sick bay and quarters. This section has rapid access to two Apollo class escape pods and Forward Sensor Array. : : In the event of catastrophic structural failure, this whole section could be separated from the rest of the ship. This would potentially save most of the crew (any remaining crew member would need to escape in a shuttle or escape pod) and collected data. This maneuvre is probably the most dangerous any captain could perform, nonetheless it is worth trying as a last resort. If redocking were to be required, it could be performed using the Apollo class escape pod's RCS thrusters. : 'NOTE: '''Superior deck is not shown in blueprints because it's content is highly classified (bridge layout, weapons array, ...) 'CARGO HOLD AND MANEUVERING THRUSTERS: : T his ship has two identical Cargo Hold modules and two large modules that are used for storing important equipment and supplies. : This starship also has two lateral maneuvering thrusters used for lateral corrections. Fuel Conduits run from these engines to the Secondary Hull. : 4 - S E N S O R L A Y O U T ---- 'REAR SENSOR ARRAY:' : This array is composed of two redundant long distance scanners. These are specially designed for defense feedback in the event of a pursuit at warp speeds. : NOTE: 'Speifications for this array are classified. 'FORWARD SENSOR ARRAY AND MAIN DEFLECTOR DISH: : The FSA (Forward Sensor Array) is composed of two Sensor Wings that have both sort and long distance capabilities. The have a FOV of 270º each. This means the USS Enterprise A has no blind spots, in fact, anything located directly in front or directly behind will be recorded by both Sensor Wings improving the reliabilityof the readings. : The main deflector dish is one of the most important components of the ship. It's job is to prevent any space dust from colliding with the ship's hull while travelling at warp speeds. It also uses low power tractor beams to deflect small asteroids. : The main deflector dish is actually composed of two redundant dishes in order to reduce the probability of failure. This is because even the smallest particle of dust travelly at warp speed (relative to the ship, given that it is in fact the ship, the one travelling at warp speeds) would result in serious damage to the ship. Category:Blog posts